The Terror In The Corner
by 2-feathers-and-a-stone
Summary: Kitty finds something terrifying while cleaning her room. Can the 2 big strong manly defenders of the mansion protect her? Probably not.


Here was a story I found today that I totally forgot I'd written! Just a funny little one shot loosely based on real life. Translation Kitty's reaction is basically the one I had while cleaning one day.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing obviously!

* * *

Scott was sitting at his desk taking advantage of the oddly quiet weekend by grading papers that were staked on his desk. He was almost half way done when he heard a terrified scream coming from down the hall. He jumped out of desk running down the hall. He could recognize that scream from any where.  
"Kitty what's wrong?" He said throwing the door open to find the girl standing on her bed.  
"I was cleaning my room because I'm stuck with detention till it's clean right?" She started he just nodded looking around her room she easily had the dirtiest girl's dorm in the whole school.  
"Yeah good luck with that." Scott said she just glared in his direction before starting up again.  
"Anyways I was cleaning in that corner over there & this huge rat like this big jumped out at me trying to like eat me." She super fast said holding her hands 6 inches a part.  
"Woah slow down I didn't get any of that." Scott said confused she let out an annoyed sigh.  
"Rat, big, trying to eat me." She said.  
"Kitty it was probably just a small little mouse. Besides they don't eat people you know that." He said leaning against the wall.  
"Normal rats don't but I think this one had like rabies or something. It really wanted to bite me. I don't really want to get rabies & die."  
"Kitty after this me & you need to talk about the food chain." He said just then he saw something run past.

Logan was walking down the hall when he heard an ear pricing scream he knew exactly where that scream had come from. He ran full speed into the bedroom.  
"Pumpkin what's wrong? I heard you scream." He asked seeing her looking smug on her bed with Scott next to her.  
"That last scream wasn't me." She said looking at Scott.  
"There's a rat in here Logan a huge rat!" He said putting his hands 10 inches a part.  
"Are you sure it's a rat?" He asked sniffing around.  
"Yes & it tried to kill me." Kitty said.  
"Rats don't kill people half pint." Logan said looking under her bed.  
"This one has rabies or something he's crazy." Scott said Kitty just nodded.  
"We'll see." He said lifting up some clothes from the floor. "HOLY FUCK!"

Jean was walking down the hall when she heard a lot of swearing coming from Kitty's room. She sighed knowing she was just asking for trouble checking it out but it was her duty. She walked in to find Logan & Scott standing on her bed looking around like they were surrounded by lava. Kitty had managed to get on Logan's back refusing to touch the ground.  
"What's going on?" She asked looking at them all.  
"There's a huge rat in here Jeanie." Logan said Kitty nodded behind him.  
"It's trying to kill us or something." She added before Jean could respond Scott cut her off.  
"It's got rabies or something." Scott said looking down.  
"Are you sure it's a rat?" Jean asked looking around.  
"Yes it's like this big." Logan said putting his hands a good 14 inches a part.  
"And it's got this crazy look on it's face. It's a killer rat." Kitty said burying her face in Logan's shoulder.  
"Be careful hun don't let it bite you." Scott said as Jean bent down.  
"Is this your guy's giant killer rat?" She said holding up a tiny brown field mouse that was no bigger then 2 inches.  
"It looked a lot bigger before!" Scott said getting off the bed.  
"It's actually kind of cute. Can I keep it?" Kitty said hoping off Logan & walking over to the mouse.  
"NO!" Logan & Scott said together.  
"Well I am going to let this little guy go outside. Kitty you see we say no eating in your room?" Jean said Kitty nodded. "Now why don't you guys go protect the rest of the mansion?" She added before walking out of the room with the mouse in her hands.  
"It was a lot bigger then that." Scott said Logan nodded.  
"Maybe it's some sort of mutant mouse?" He suggested.  
"Yeah let's stick with that." Scott said trying to help his ego.


End file.
